The Demon Lords
by DarkWarrior9
Summary: What happens when Naraku is defeated early in the gangs adventure? And than a new Evil appears! How will they manage to defeat these new foes, who are much stronger than both Naraku and Sesshomaru together!


**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic for awhile, only have done one before. Which was like a year or two ago. So yeah, R&R please, and comment on anything: my writing skill, how good/bad it is, etc. I really want to improve in this stuff. Well thanks in advance. And also, a note on the story: This takes place right before Naraku goes into hiding, after he pretty much gets his ass kicked, and almost killed by Sesshomaru and InuYasha.**

------------------------------------

The Demon Lords

Chapter 1: A New Enemy?

-------------------------------------

InuYasha and the gang, were in the middle of a heated battle at Naraku's castle, along with Sesshomaru.

"Heh, nothing my Red Tetsiuga can't handle," InuYasha said proudly, staring at the barrier Naraku had placed over himself.

"Try as you may, InuYasha. My barrier is the strongest of them all." Naraku boasted with a snicker.

"We'll see about that!" InuYasha announced while thrusting the blade into the ground, "WIND SCAR!"

A flash of light enveloped Naraku's barrier, where Sesshomaru and the gang just stared at what was going to happen next.

"You see Inu…" Naraku was cut off when he noticed his barrier starting to break. Than in an instant, his barrier was destroyed before his vary eyes. _He has gotten stronger, this will be most troublesome_, he thought as the Wind Scar destroyed his body.

_Now's my chance_, Sesshomaru thought before dashing towards Naraku's destroyed body, and with a swipe of his sword (a/n: Anyone mind telling me the name of the swords he uses to fight? Can't remember it.) a similar flash of light was cast upon Naraku's body.

"Oh no you don't, this is my battle Sesshomaru," InuYasha complained, "Wind Scar!" Naraku's body had almost completely been destroyed. But before another attack could be unleashed upon the dying half-demon, an arrow was flown at his body.

_A scared arrow_, InuYasha thought. Naraku's body was completely destroyed, no trace of him was left. Only the small remains of his castle stood, which eventually disappeared, as though it was made of sand.

_Kikyo_, InuYasha concluded was the caster, he turned to see where the arrow was thrown from, but there stood Kagome, still in her archer pose.

"Kagome…" is all InuYasha could mutter. He never knew, or noticed, how much power she possessed. She was so strong, that she even finished off Naraku, with a single arrow for the matter.

"Kagura!" Miroku shouted, pointing behind InuYasha.

"Kagura, seems like you want to meet Naraku in the afterlife!" InuYasha announced, while readying his sword.

"No, no. InuYasha, I wanted to thank you and Sesshomaru from freeing me from this Hell." she quickly replied, while waving her hands to stop InuYasha's attack.

"Thank m… Oh wait, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha turned to where his brother once stood, only to see him walking away in the distance.

"Yes, thank you. But this battle is far from over…"

"Wait, but we defeated Naraku! What more is there?" InuYasha yelled.

"Yes, Kagura, even my wind tunnel has sealed." Miroku stated, showing his right palm of emphasis.

"That's right, we all witnessed his defeat," Sango added, as Kirara hopped on her shoulder.

_So my feelings were true_, Kagome thought to herself.

"Yes, Naraku is indeed defeated, but he was a mere pawn in an even greater evil's plan," Kagura replied. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief, waiting for to explain what she meant. Kagura saw this, and explained in even greater detail, "As your probably know, Naraku didn't trust me well enough, to tell me anything. So whenever Kanna entered his chambers, I always listened in to his conversation.

"I found out, that he had been receiving orders, ever since the Shikon Jewel was rumored to have been destroyed into many fragments. He was in an organization who called themselves 'The Demon Lords.' It seems there are 10 others who are more, or equally powerful to the likes of Naraku." When she finished explaining the group yelled to the heavens, 'WHAT!!!' in a perfect unison.

**A/N: Ha! Cliff hanger, well don't like leaving things short, or even unfinished, but I needed a basis to where I was gonna go next. And now I know, I should have an update in about 1-3 days. And I need a couple of Reviews before I update, so post, post and post some more.**

**Well I'm Off.**


End file.
